Frases Comuns/Q-Z
"Quando estamos?" (When are we?) * "Então, quando estamos, sabichão?" - Sawyer para Daniel * "Ok. Então, quando estamos agora... é depois de você e seus amigos caíram na Ilha." - Daniel * "Nós dois sabemos quando estávamos depois do flash, James. Então, quem você viu? Charlie? Shannon? Você mesmo?" - Locke para Sawyer * "E como você sabe quando estávamos, Johnny Boy? Aquela luz no céu... era da Escotilha, não era?" - Sawyer para Locke * "John... você sabe quando estamos?" - Daniel para Locke "Quem são vocês, gente?" (Who are you people?) * "Quem são vocês? Quem são vocês? Quem são vocês, gente?" - Claire para Sobreviventes * "Ei, que diabos está havendo aqui? Quem são vocês, gente?" - Michael para Tom * Quem são vocês, gente?" - Michael para Ben * "Muito bem, quem são vocês, gente?" - Desmond para Equipe do Cargueiro e Sayid * "O que estou fazendo aqui? Quem são vocês, gente?" - Desmond para Equipe do Cargueiro e Sayid * "Quem são vocês, gente?" - Desmond para Keamy e Omar * "Quem são vocês, gente?" - Amy para Sawyer "Sozinho/Sozinha" (Alone) * "Estou sozinha agora. Sozinha na ilha" - Shannon traduzindo a mensagem de Danielle * "Nós não estamos Sozinhos." - Sayid para Sobreviventes * "Você não está Sozinho." - Sayid para Charlie após ele matar Ethan * "Eu só quero que você saiba que você não está sozinho." - Tracey para Sam Thomas numa mensagem. * "Eu já estou sozinha." - Ana-Lucia para Libby quando os Sobreviventes da Cauda quiseram a abandonar. * "É bom saber que eu não estou sozinho. É bom saber que eu tenho um ajudante." - Jack para Ethan * "Eu estou Sozinho." - Jin para si mesmo. "Tem toda a razão" (Making an excellent point) * "Ele tem toda a razão." - Danielle, para Sayid, a respeito do argumento de Mikhail para matá-lo * "Ela tem toda a razão." - Mikhail, para Greta, sobre a crença de Bonnie em seguir ordens "Trabalho a fazer" (Work to do) * "Sinto muito. Tenho trabalho a fazer." - Eko para Charlie, em referência à sua jornada até o ponto de interrogação (?)" * "Levante-se. Temos trabalho a fazer." - Hurley para Sawyer e Jin sobre consertar a van da DHARMA * "Ok, detetives, é o suficiente. O Sr. Locke tem trabalho a fazer hoje." - William Kincaid para os detetives Detetive Reed e Detetive Mason * "Você tem trabalho a fazer." - Walt para Locke * "Ele tem trabalho a fazer." - Christian Shephard, em referência a Jack * "Temos trabalho a fazer." - Charlotte Lewis para Frank Lapidus * "Ainda temos trabalho a fazer, Mike." - Tom para Michael * "Temos muito trabalho a fazer." - Ana Lucia para Hurley * "John, não podemos morrer. Você tem muito trabalho a fazer." - Ben para Locke "Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco" (One, two, three, four, five) * Jack, contando a história da cirurgia para Kate. * Kate, tentando combater o medo do Monstro na floresta. * Kate, tentando superar seu medo enquanto é abaixada para a Escotilha por Locke. * Sawyer, enganando Cassidy e esperando em um carro, conta "Mississippis" até cinco antes de voltar à casa dela para pegar os 600 mil dólares. * Apesar de Jack não dizer exatamente a frase, ele faz referência a ela quando diz a Kate para recontar para ele a história da cirurgia quando ela estiver a salvo. * Apesar de Kate não dizer exatamente a frase, ela faz referência a ela quando reconta a história para Jack via walkie-talkie. * Hurley conta até cinco para fazer a cabana de Jacob desaparecer. * Hurley conta até cinco para fazer Charlie desaparecer. * Jack, superando seu medo durante a cirurgia. "Vamos começar" (Let's get start it) * "Agora, vamos começar." - Ben para Jack na funerária quando fecha o caixão de Locke para começarem a buscar os outros que saíram da Ilha. * "Muito bem. Vamos começar." - Eloise Hawking para Jack, Ben, Sun e Desmond quando eles chegam à capela para receber as instruções de como voltar à Ilha. * "Muito bem. Vamos começar." - Eloise Hawking para Jack, Sayid e Richard Alpert quando vão explorar Os Túneis em busca da Jughead. "Vamos fazer isso" (Let's do this) * Jack para Kate e Charlie * Kate para seu advogado * Locke para Hurley e Ben * Hurley para Jack "Vejo você em outra vida" (See you in another life) * "Você me encontrará em outra vida se não nessa." - Nadia escreveu isso para Sayid como uma anotação atrás de sua foto, como lido por Danielle * "Vejo você do outro lado, filho." - Anthony Cooper para Locke imediatamente antes da cirurgia * "Vejo você na próxima vida, irmão." - Desmond para Jack * "Vejo você em outra vida." - Dave para Hurley antes de pular do penhasco * "Eu verei você em outra vida, irmão." - Desmond para Locke * "Vejo você em outra vida, irmão." - Jack para Desmond "Viver juntos, morrer sozinhos" (Live together, die alone) * "Se nós não pudermos viver juntos, nós vamos morrer sozinhos" - Jack para os Sobreviventes . * Sayid citando Jack . * "Viver juntos, morrer sozinhos não é?" - Kate citando Jack para ele mesmo. * Jack para Michael * Título do 23º e 24º episódios da 2ª temporada. * "Viver juntos, morrer sozinhos" - Kate para Sawyer em resposta ao 'Cada um por si' '' . * "Se você vier com 'viver juntos, morrer sozinhos' de novo Jack, eu te soco no rosto!" - ''Rose para Jack o citando . * "Viver juntos, morrer sozinhos" - Juliet para Sawyer antes de finalmente se decidirem a ajudar Jack com a bomba . "Você é Ele?" (Are you him?) * "Você é Ele?" - Desmond para Locke . * "Você é Ele?" - Helen para Anthony Cooper * "Você é Ele?" - Kelvin para Desmond "Você faz sua própria sorte" (You make your own luck) * "Você faz sua própria sorte Sr. Reyes. Não culpe esses números" - Martha para Hurley * "Você faz sua própria sorte, Hugo" - David para Hurley * "Vamos fazer nossas própria sorte" - ''Hurley para Charlie * "Nós fazemos nossa própria sorte" - ''Hurley para si mesmo "Você não liga, você não escreve" ('You don't call, you don't write') * "Garoto, você vive com um cara por 48 dias - agora ele não liga ou escreve." - Bernard para Eko * "Você não liga, você não escreve." - Charlie para Locke * "Você não liga, você não escreve." - Charlie para Locke "Você não parece saber o bastante sobre ele" ('You don't seem to know much about him') * "Bem, para alguém que quer tanto recuperar seus direitos paternais, você parece não saber bastante sobre ele, Sr. Dawson" - ''Lizzy para Michael * "Para alguém que quer tanto seu filho assim, você não parece saber o bastante sobre ele, Michael." - ''Bea para Michael "Volte!"/"Nós temos que voltar!" ('Go back!') * "Nós temos de voltar por ele." - ''Kate para Charlie, em relação a Jack * "Nós temos que voltar!" - Boone para Jack * "Nós precisamos que você volte, Jack... Por favor!" - Kate para Jack * "Nós temos que voltar!" - Kate para Sawyer enquanto escapam da Hidra * "Nós temos que voltar, Kate... Nós temos que voltar!" - Jack para Kate * "Eu acho que ele quer que nós voltemos..." - Hurley para Jack * "Nós nunca vamos voltar!" - Jack para Hurley * "Eu não posso voltar..." - Últimas palavras de Minkowski * "Nós temos que voltar!" - Sun para Frank no helicóptero * "Nós temos que voltar?" - Kate para Jack * "Nós temos que voltar!" - Locke para Jack